


Extra Curricular

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Junmyeon finally does something about his unruly student.





	Extra Curricular

**Author's Note:**

> a very unexpected collab with sammy! XD she sent me junmyeon-sensei pics and then this just...happened. XD It was fun writing this, I hope you enjoy!! :3

Junmyeon crosses his arms as Sehun approaches his desk at the front of the room, smirk bright on his face as he knows exactly what Junmyeon asked him to stay after class for. “I’m tired of you disrupting my class,” he says evenly, gaze stern on Sehun’s face. “I have half a mind to punish you, do you want me to do that?”

Sehun’s smirk wides. “Yes, I do, actually.”

That wasn’t the answer Junmyeon was expecting. “Wait, really?”

Sehun pushes Junmyeon up against the chalkboard at the front of the class, and Junmyeon’s eyes widen, aware that anyone could walk by and look through the open classroom door and find them. But Sehun is completely unconcerned as he says, "Yes, please. I want you to punish me. Why do you _think_ i've been getting myself into trouble so often?"

And this is the last thing Junmyeon should be doing, as a teacher, but there's something in Sehun's little smirk and the way his fingers curl into the collar of his blazer that makes Junmyeon really want to take him up on the offer. He pushes Sehun away roughly, smoothing down his clothes and says, "Then i guess you should meet me after school for detention," he says.

Sehun looks a bit hurt when he's pushed away but the expression slips off his face quickly into a knowing smirk. "detention?" he questions, tone mocking. He takes a step closer to Junmyeon again to help him straighten out his clothes. "Are you going to tell me how bad I've been? Give me a punishment I won't forget?"

This is bad, Junmyeon thinks as he glances behind him at the door. He grabs Sehun's wrists and holds them tight, putting space between them once more. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

The rest of the day is near torture for Junmyeon, who can't get Sehun's smirk or the eager sound of his voice out of his head. It doesn't help that Sehun gives him these intense looks when he stops by Junmyeon's classroom to meet his friend before heading off to their next class. This is definitely bad, but when Sehun meets him in his class after the last bell, shutting the door behind him, Junmyeon decides he'll deal with any guilt later. It's hard not to focus on anything but Sehun anyway, when he walks in casually like he's just stopped by to ask Junmyeon questions on the homework assignment.

"Reporting for detention," Sehun says, cocky, and, _god_ , Junmyeon really does want to teach him a lesson. Sehun reaches out to tug at Junmyeon's tie, pulling him in so close Junmyeon has to tilt his head back to look at him, annoyed by the couple of inches Sehun has on him.

He grabs Sehun's chin in his hand and draws him down to speak against his mouth. "Are you going to be good?" he asks.

Sehun just grins. "What will you do if i say no?"

Junmyeon just hums, running his thumb over Sehun's bottom lip. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

It's Sehun who closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together and trying to lick his way into Junmyeon's mouth. He's reminded, for a small second, of how wrong this is, that Sehun is just a teenager by the way he kisses, eager and more tongue than anything else. If he's being honest with himself, it's just as hot as Sehun trying to get his attention in a room full of students.

"You're too cocky for your own good," Junmyeon mumbles against his lips, hand that isn't on Sehun's chin gripping his hip. "I should bend you over my desk." He moves his hand to Sehun's lower back and over his ass, squeezing it just a bit. "If I could I'd put you on display, just like that, for everyone to see what happens when you're bad."

Sehun actually moans, rather loudly, jerking his hips against Junmyeon's. "Am I the example?"

"Yeah." The idea of it is even better than Junmyeon thought and he shudders when Sehun's lips leave the corner of his mouth to latch onto his neck.

For now though, he will enjoy having Sehun to himself, using the hand on his ass to tug him closer as Sehun kisses and bites gently down the column of his neck. "Careful," Junmyeon says, not wanting to have to try to explain away a hickey to his students tomorrow. Sehun whines unhappily but, surprisingly, doesn't push it, leaning back up to catch Junmyeon's lips in his again instead.

Junmyeon releases his hold on him to push the grey blazer of his uniform down his shoulders. It's another reminder that Sehun is a _student_ and the quicker Junmyeon can get any evidence of that out of the way, the better. Sehun doesn't make it very easy though, his hands finding Junmyeon's hips and drawing him as close to him as he can like he's annoyed by any space between them. The eagerness is kind of cute, Junmyeon can't help but admit, even when Sehun's manhandling has him pushed up suddenly against the edge of his desk in the front of the room. Something falls to the floor with a loud thud and Junmyeon pulls a little on Sehun's tie in warning.

“There are still people at the school you know," he tells Sehun because it's clear he forgot.

"Who cares," Sehun whispers back. or, apparently, he just doesn't give a shit.

"Do you want someone to find us like this?" Junmyeon questions, holding Sehun's gaze firmly as he undoes each button his shirt. Sehun licks his lips, a habit of his Junmyeon's noticed after a year of teaching him, and it never fails to make arousal stir in the pit of Junmyeon's stomach. Sehun nods, and Junmyeon clicks his tongue. "That won't do," he says, "I'd rather have you to myself.”

"You can have me even if someone finds us," Sehun says. "I wouldn't go anywhere."

He undoes the knot of Sehun's tie, ignoring that comment for a moment. Junmyeon wouldn't be surprised if Sehun stuck close even after getting caught. The more pale skin that is revealed of Sehun's neck and chest the more Junmyeon wishes they had dones this somewhere more private. he wants to explore to his hearts content, leave a few marks. Sehun is _his_. That thought should scare him a little, but he's more focused on the tiny whine Sehun lets out when Junmyeon stops moving, just staring at his chests exposed from the open shirt.

"Junmyeon," he says in that whiny tone. No honorifics or anything, the brat.

Looking up, Junmyeon sees the undeniable want in Sehun's eyes. "You're such an unruly student," he mutters before pressing their lips together again. "I'll have to do something about that." He quickly unbuttons the rest of Sehun's shirt and works on the buckle of his pants, popping the button easily.

"Please, i want you to," Sehun says, looking too enthusiastic for his own good. He whimpers as Junmyeon just barely brushes his palm over the growing bulge in his pants. "Junmyeon," he says again, drawing out the end of his name in a way that Junmyeon thinks he will hear in his head for days.

He grabs Sehun's hips in his hands and quickly turns them around, pushing Sehun up against the side of the desk so hard that the feet screech against the linoleum floor. Sehun laughs a little, hands winding into Junmyeon's hair. "That was kinda hot," he whispers against Junmyeon's mouth. "You're really hot."

"You shouldn't talk to your teacher that way," Junmyeon mumbles even as the slow burn of pleasure spreads out under his skin. he nips at Sehun's lower lip with his teeth and grins the way Sehun jerks his hips up when Junmyeon rubs his half-hard cock through his underwear. "Look at you, so eager," he says into Sehun's ear. Sehun shudders as Junmyeon strokes him at the slowest pace possible. His hands in his hair tug a bit too painfully but Junmyeon doesn't think he minds it, not when Sehun is groaning in frustrating and pushing up for more.

"Please," Sehun asks again, rocking his hips up for more. "I need you."

Junmyeon is still kissing at his neck, trying his hardest not to suck a dark red mark into it. "I like it when you beg," he says. "I like knowing how much you want me." He strokes Sehun a little bit faster, making him arch, mouth falling open. “If I could I'd make you fall apart all day, slow and long." Junmyeon brings his lips to Sehun's collarbones. "Get you so close, but never let you come."

Sehun swallows loudly, still tugging on his hair. "Would that be part of my lesson?"

"Yes," he says. "See how much you can handle, if you can follow at least one of my directions." He starts to push Sehun's pants down a bit, letting them slip over the curve of his ass to settle around his thighs. "I bet I could make you scream," Junmyeon muses as he squeezes Sehun's ass, bringing them close together once more so their erections rub through the fabric. "Everyone would come running then, to see what kind of lesson that oh Sehun needs to be taught." He licks up Sehun's neck before kissing him soundly on the lips.

Junmyeon lets Sehun rut against him, gasping against his lips, and Junmyeon's a little amazed by how desperate he is already. It's dangerously enticing, too, like nearly everything about Sehun, and Junmyeon hopes he can push aside his own arousal long enough to do to Sehun what he's been think about for the past few hours.

A startled gasp falls from Sehun's lips when Junmyeon pushes him up onto the desk, rustling papers and sending Junmyeon's cup of pencils teetering over the edge with a loud clatter. Neither of them pay it any mind though, Junmyeon too focused on tugging Sehun's pants and underwear down his thighs, and Sehun too busy practically shuddering in anticipation.

"Relax, Sehun," Junmyeon says. "I'll take care of you if you're good."

Sehun doesn't reply, just reaches out a hand to cup the back of Junmyeon's neck and draw him up to his dick, hard against his smooth, pale stomach.

Junmyeon wants to laugh, but this is supposed to be punishment. Instead he raises his brow at Sehun like he doesn't understand and turns his attention to slowly sliding his hands up Sehun's soft thighs. "If you don't tell me, I won't know what you want, Sehun," he says lightly, speaking into the jut of Sehun's hip and greatly enjoying the way Sehun quivers under the heat of his breath.

Sehun lets out a sound that at one point would be a scoff. "You know what I want," he says, and it's punctuated by Sehun pushing his hips up, trying to get Junmyeon to put his mouth where he needs it most.

He pays the movement no mind though, pressing soft kisses to Sehun's hip, nipping at the skin a little bit harder than he did at Sehun's neck. Even if someone were to see these marks, a lie could easily be made. sometimes Sehun gets into trouble more physical than this, leaving him a little bruised so Junmyeon has enough confidence that no one would suspect a thing. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be _vocal_ about what you want," he mutters. "I might guess wrong."

There's a hand in his hair once more, gripping the strands harshly. "Nothing you do would be wrong," Sehun counters. "Just do something."

"Now, Sehun," Junmyeon says slowly, "it's not that difficult." He traces one finger up Sehun's erection, smirking as it twitches instinctively from the attention and Sehun groans. "Lesson one, if you don't tell me what you want...I'll leave."

Sehun's eyes go wide for a brief second before he glares at Junmyeon like Junmyeon wouldn't _dare_ to just walk out. Junmyeon looks back at him expectantly, neither of them saying anything but the silence in the room is nearly deafening. When Sehun continues to stare at him, Junmyeon starts to pull away, fully intent on walking out of there - he's sure _that_ would teach Sehun a lesson.

He doesn't get far before Sehun is whimpering and yanking Junmyeon back, his hand curled into the silk of Junmyeon's tie. "No, no, please," he says, "don't go fuck, I just want you to--"

"To what?" Junmyeon prompts. He kisses down Sehun's chest, slides his tongue firmly over a nipple and has to pin Sehun's hips down to the desk to keep him still.

"Suck me off," Sehun finishes in a rush like it's one word instead of three. He tugs on Junmyeon's tie again. "Please, _please_."

Junmyeon grins. “Good boy," he says brightly, and takes Sehun into his mouth.

Sehun's a bit too loud with his appreciation of Junmyeon's mouth around him, but most of the teachers in this part of the building are gone by now.

There's a strong grip on his shoulders, Sehun's nails digging into him even through the soft cotton of his shirt. He doesn't dare bring his hips up again, lets Junmyeon take care of him, pressing his tongue to the underside of his length as he goes down, hollowing his cheeks. Sehun groans when Junmyeon wraps his hand wrong the base, covering everything that he didn't get into his mouth.

"Fuck," he says. "Junmyeon, please. I just." Sehun's hips jerk when he swallows around the tip before pulling back and working his lips around the sensitive area, running his tongue around over the shaft, pressing into the slit.

Never before had Junmyeon thought he'd be giving a blowjob to one of his students, but Sehun seems to be changing a lot of things for him. He didn't think he'd enjoy it this much, how thick Sehun is in his mouth, and the taste that is nothing but him mixing with the bitter tang of precome. Junmyeon could become addicted to this, to Sehun hard in his mouth, falling apart as Junmyeon holds his hips down.

It doesn't take long for Sehun to get so worked up he can barely keep himself together. The grip he has on Junmyeon's shoulders grows tighter, and he's almost pulling Junmyeon closer but pushing him away at the same time, like Junmyeon's mouth around him is so good but too much to handle. That only spurs Junmyeon on, enjoying just how responsive Sehun is to his touch, thighs trembling and hips rocking up despite Junmyeon trying to hold him down. He brushes his fingers along Sehun's slim waist and Sehun gasps, the sound ringing throughout the empty classroom, and he only gets louder as Junmyeon takes him down as far as he can, until the tip of his cock brushes the back of his throat.

" _Jesus_ \--" Sehun exclaims, eyes going wide as his body involuntarily jerks up. Junmyeon quickly pulls off him with a slight cough, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Staring down at Sehun, he feels his own arousal like a kick in the gut. Sehun is flushed a pretty pink across his pale skin, splotches of color across his collarbones and chest. His mouth hangs open and he looks so good like this, so good that Junmyeon just wants to debauch him even more.

"Junmyeon, please don't stop," Sehun says, pulling at Junmyeon's arm to draw him back down to his cock. but Junmyeon has other plans, shaking his head and instead taking Sehun in his hand and stroking him at that infuriatingly slow place from before.

"Lesson two," Junmyeon says softly, and Sehun lets out an angry sort of growl. "Unless I say so, you are not allowed to come."

Sehun nearly cries, tipping his head back as he lets out a pathetic whine. Junmyeon takes that as an invitation to lean in and kiss the hollow of his neck some more. "I wonder how long you could last like this," he says into the skin, slowing the pace even more until he's just basically holding Sehun's cock in his hand. "Maybe I should tuck you back into your pants, and save some of you for later."

"You wouldn't do that," Sehun pants. Pleads. "You're too close yourself. I know it."

Junmyeon chuckles. "Who said anything about me not getting off?" he presses his lips to Sehun's once again, biting his lower lip until it's just as red as the flush on Sehun's chest. "This your lesson, not mine." He trails a free hand down Sehun's bare thigh, finding the elastic of his boxers and fiddling with it, making it seem as if he's going to leave Sehun just like this until later. "If only I had a cock ring for you."

"Oh god," Sehun moans, clearly thinking about it. Junmyeon, too, can't get the idea out of his mind.

"Would you like that?" he asks as he pushes Sehun's legs apart just a bit to settle in more comfortably between them. he still ignores his cock, instead roams his hands teasingly over every other exposed part of his body. It's driving Sehun crazy he can tell, and he loves it. "What if I put one on you and made you wear it through all of your classes?"

Sehun shudders under his palms and he nods eagerly, blonde hair flopping into his face. "I'd do it, I'd do anything," he says.

"Really now?" Junmyeon says, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. "Because the one thing you never seem to do is listen to me." He licks across Sehun's clavicle and just barely rubs his thumb over the leaking slit of his cock. Sehun whines. "That _is_ what got you here in the first place, remember?"

Sehun chokes back a sob as he nods quickly once again. "Yeah, but--" he cuts off with a whimper when Junmyeon's finger moves tracing the vein on his cock. "B-But I wanted your attention."

Junmyeon snorts. "Well now you have it. What do you plan to do with it?"

"Anything." He reaches for Junmyeon's arm, grip tight on his bicep. "Just tell me."

He smirks, placing his hands on Sehun's waist and pulling him to the edge of his desk so just his ass is resting on to the top. "You'd really sit like that all day if I told you to? What if I made it even worse, worked you open and filled you up with something?"

"You're killing me," he groans, resting his forehead on Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Maybe something that vibrates," he leans down and says against Sehun's ear. "Keep it on _all day long_. Could you handle that?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I could do it," Sehun says, chin jutting out just a bit proudly like Junmyeon's offended him by asking such a thing. "I'd do whatever you want me to. I'd be good."

Junmyeon hums thoughtfully. "You have been good so far, you haven't come yet," he says and he purposefully rubs the head of Sehun's dick with his fingers. Sehun grinds into him for more and lets out the most pitiful whine when Junmyeon instantly pulls away. "Not yet," he says sternly. "I think we still have more punishing to do."

A low groan falls from Sehun's lips, the sound going straight to Junmyeon's erection, straining against his black slacks and Junmyeon has to bite back his own noise of pleasure. He doesn't do a very good job of it, because Sehun is suddenly more alert, dropping his hand from Junmyeon's arm to reach between them and cup the bulge in Junmyeon's pants before Junmyeon can stop him. Junmyeon pushes into him instantly, cursing under his breath, and Sehun smirks wickedly. "Do you need help with that?" he asks, coy, and it takes more effort than Junmyeon would like to admit to shake his head.

He grabs Sehun's arm and pulls it away even as his body screams at him for it. He roughly pushes Sehun back against the desk again, pinning his arm above his head. "And just when you said you'd be good," Junmyeon says disapprovingly. "You haven't learned anything yet."

Sehun licks his lips and bucks his hips up, cock brushing against Junmyeon's thigh. "Oh teach me some more then, please," he says teasingly and Junmyeon really wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

“I think you'll be singing a different tune in a minute," he growls and crushes their lips together.

Sehun doesn't even bother to control his hips as they kiss, rocking his hips up as much as he can and moaning into Junmyeon's mouth. "Anything you give me I'll want," he manages to say. Junmyeon doesn't doubt that in the least, and he wants to see how much Sehun would actually enjoy, the sounds he'd make. It would be fun, he thinks, to make him fall apart, kissing every inch of his body. He wants to suck dark marks into the pale skin of his thighs, maybe leave a few marks on Sehun's back.

He toys with the idea of taking Sehun home, maybe tying him to the bed. He'd probably like that, beg endlessly to come, pushing his hips up in the air even as it gives him no friction in return. His cock heavy against his stomach, tip red from the need to let go. It's a wonderful image behind Junmyeon's eyes.

But unfortunately Junmyeon doesn't think he can wait that long. He wants to see Sehun fall apart under him now, like this in the empty classroom, splayed out over his desk. He groans at the thought, grinding down against him and says, "I want to fuck you."

“Finally," Sehun gasps, and he tugs his hands out from Junmyeon's grasp, loosened from his distraction, and reaches around to drag Junmyeon even close by his ass. "Please."

"I don't have--"

"In-in my pocket," Sehun says, gesturing towards his blazer on the floor. Junmyeon pulls back to stare at him for a moment, surprised, but then lets him go to pick up the discarded piece of clothing and pat the pockets on the front. He finds a condom and lube and chuckles incredulously under his breath, dropping Sehun's jacket and turning back towards him.

"This is the first time I’ve seen you so prepared," Junmyeon says. Sehun is panting across his desk and from here, a few feet away, he looks even more wonderful, like his long, slim body was made to be spread out like this.

Sehun, however, doesn't seem to enjoy the distance, reaching out a hand for him and growling in frustration when Junmyeon ignores it. "Only because this is a lesson I'm really, _really_ interested in," he says pointedly, and Junmyeon smirks.

He pops the cap on the lube and slicks up his fingers, walking slowly back over until he's close enough that Sehun grabs his tie and yanks him back in the rest of the way. So impatient, Junmyeon thinks, but he can't find it in him to mind, not when he feels the same and is starting to have trouble holding his own arousal back. "Then I expect full marks," Junmyeon says as he pushes the first finger between Sehun's legs.

"I'll even do extra credit," Sehun manages to say, teeth clenched together as Junmyeon slowly works the finger inside of him. He takes his time, pushing in slowly only to pull out at the same pace. He knows it's driving Sehun mad, with the way squirms on the desk, bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he pushes down on Junmyeon's hand, asking for more. "Seriously, Junmyeon, you're killing me," he grumbles again.

He's killing himself, finding it nearly impossible now to keep himself calm with Sehun laid out and willing before him. None of his previous sexual partners have been as eager as Sehun, he's not sure if that's because he's still a teenager or that it's Junmyeon that he's enthralled with. It makes him work a little harder, sliding his finger into Sehun at a faster pace, adding a second one to hear the sweet sound that Sehun lets out.

They're making too much noise now, or Sehun is, and Junmyeon idly thinks that he might have gag his student with his own tie before they get straight to business. The mental picture he gets of it has him letting out a tiny groan, pressing it into the skin of Sehun's neck, trying to mask it as kissing him.

"Shhh," Junmyeon says as Sehun only gets louder. "You're gonna have to be more quiet."

"I _can’t_ \--" Sehun grits out, hands sliding into Junmyeon's hair and pulling hard to release his frustration. "Not when you're doing this."

That makes Junmyeon smirk against his neck, slowly kissing his way up to press his lips softly along his jaw. "Is it good?" he asks as he crooks the two fingers inside just right, grazing past Sehun's prostate. Sehun sucks in a harsh breath, his eyes clenching shut and jaw tightening under Junmyeon's lips and Junmyeon continues to kiss him gently as a distraction. "Come on, Sehunnie, tell me. Is it good?" when Sehun only manages a groan, he adds, "Do you want more?"

Another desperate groan falls from Sehun's lips and Junmyeon hums disapprovingly, slowly pulls away. Sehun's eyes snap open as Junmyeon withdraws his fingers too, and he gasps loudly as he grabs Junmyeon's wrist to keep him where he is. "Wait--" he exclaims, looking horrified.

"Did you forget lesson one already, Sehun?" Junmyeon asks as calmly as he can manage. It's definitely getting harder to control himself when all he'd like to do is bend Sehun over his desk and slide into him.

Sehun shakes his head. "N-No. I remember." He tries to pull Junmyeon close to him once again. "I'm sorry."

He stands between his legs once more, placing his hands on Sehun's thighs and rubbing his palms over the smooth, pale flesh. "Are you sure? Can you tell me what is is then?" he leans down to kiss along Sehun's jaw, flicking his tongue out to lick at the sweat slick skin. "Don't mumble either. I want you to enunciate your words."

"That if I don't, oh, don't tell you what i want, then--" Sehun gasps as Junmyeon teasingly rubs his thumb just under the head of his dick. "Then, you...you'll leave."

Junmyeon nods. "Good boy," he says once again, and rewards Sehun with a slow jerk of his hand along his dick. Sehun cries out from the pressure, hips straining up into his hand for more and he nearly shouts in frustration when Junmyeon pulls away the next second.

" _Please_ ," he whines, "please, please, I want to come, please let me--"

"Soon," Junmyeon replies as he pushes his fingers back into him, picking up the pace and pressing them right up where Sehun most needs it. The sounds he's making now are more like broken, strangled sobs as he fucks himself down onto Junmyeon's hand, a high-pitched noise falling from his lips when Junmyeon pushes in a third finger and crooks them just right. Junmyeon can't look away from him, his mouth a little slack in awe as he takes in the way Sehun writhes over the desktop, his pale skin so stark against the dark wood. He looks beautiful, like this, falling apart under Junmyeon's hands, and Junmyeon leans forward to ghost his lips against Sehun's, whispers, "God, you're gorgeous like this. So good, Sehun, so good."

Sehun whimpers as he tangles his hands into Junmyeon's hair and tilts his head up to kiss him almost hungrily and pulling a deep groan from Junmyeon. "Please, Junmyeon," Sehun mumbles into his mouth and Junmyeon doesn't have it in him anymore to make him speak properly, "Please, I can't take it--I want--I want you to fuck me--"

Junmyeon would love to make Sehun come from just his fingers alone, but he thinks about his own arousal clawing under his skin, thinks about how good it will feel to slide into Sehun's body and the decision is made for him. He slips his fingers out and lightly smacks Sehun's thigh when he groans. "Turn over for me," Junmyeon says.

Sehun can't seem to move fast enough, getting caught in his own pants still around his ankles. He lets out desperate noise as he tries to lower himself back onto the floor and turn to lay on his stomach, his ass high in the air when he does so.

Junmyeon brings a hand to the smooth skin, running it over the curve of his ass a few times while his other hand works at his belt, pulling it from the loops so he can pop the button. He groans when his pants are finally open, not realizing just how hard he was, how much of a strain they were causing on his erection.

"Please--I’m so--I need you to fuck me," he says, pushing his ass up even more. "I need it so bad, please."

He shushes Sehun, pushing up the back of his school shirt to reveal pale skin. "I got you," Junmyeon says and leans down to press kisses in between his shoulder blades groping the desk for the discarded condom. His fingers slip a bit when he tries to open it, shaking just a bit and slick from the lube, but he manages and rolls it on, biting his lip to keep from making noise. The objective of this is to get Sehun to come, to fall apart and loose himself, if Junmyeon gets as caught up in it as he wants it'll lose the effect.

Without warning, he pressing himself close to Sehun, the head of his cock nudging against him. Sehun lets out a whimper, trying to push back, to get Junmyeon to just get on with it, but even with as strong as Junmyeon's arousal is, he's not going to give in. "So impatient," he chides, gripping Sehun's hips tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't," Sehun says, turning his head to look at Junmyeon over his shoulder. His eyes are slightly glazed with unshed tears, his face is flushed a bright red, and Junmyeon's heart races as he looks at him.

He licks his lips, glides his thumbs over Sehun's hips gently, trying to calm Sehun down a bit as well as himself. "Sehun," he says softly, rubbing the head of his dick against his slick hole and drawing a startle gasp from Sehun, "Tell me what you want."

Sehun doesn't hesitate at all this time, keeping his eyes locked onto Junmyeon's as he whispers, "Fuck me, please, I want you to fuck me--"

The last of his words fade into a deep, long moan as Junmyeon doesn't let him finish, pushing his cock into Sehun's ass as slowly as he can possibly manage it. He grunts and grips Sehun's hips in his hands even more tightly to ground himself, because as tempting as it is to want to thrust into him blindly, he doesn't want to hurt Sehun, either. Sehun has pillowed his face in his arms upon the desk and his thighs are shaking as he whimpers loudly until his noises slowly form words, partly muffled against his skin.

"Yes, _yes_ ," he says, and Junmyeon groans when Sehun pushes his hips back, "Yes, please, Junmyeon, move, move, I need it."

Junmyeon's pretty sure Sehun is going to be the death of him. He doesn't waste a second before complying, easing back out until just the head of his dick is snug inside and then he thrusts back in and Sehun screams, his arms flying out from under his head to scrape across the desktop for purchase.

Junmyeon doesn't even care how dangerous this could be, how much trouble either of them could get into if someone finds them. he pushes into Sehun harshly, trying his hardest not to fucking him completely into the desk, but Sehun's whimpers sounds so beautiful each time her thrusts him.

"So good, Junmyeon," Sehun gasps, and it fuels Junmyeon on, fucking into him a little faster, a little harder. He knows, from their erratic pace, that Sehun will have a bit of trouble walking the next day. Maybe he'll even have to sit out from his gym class. Junmyeon groans at the thought of it, the thought of him being the reason Sehun can't walk properly, hissing when he sits down. Undoubtedly, Sehun will be so pleased with himself because this is what he wanted, but it's so hot regardless.

And Sehun seems just as eager for that, too, incessantly moaning out for more, for Junmyeon go to faster, harder. For a boy who's normally quiet in class, Junmyeon's a little surprised by how he can't seem to keep his mouth shut now. He likes it though, each gasped demand from Sehun's lips making him work harder, especially as his arousal is coiling tight in his groin and he's so close already he can practically taste it.

"You feel amazing, Sehun," Junmyeon says softly, leaning forward to speak into the crook of Sehun's neck.

Sehun lets out a breathless laugh, turning to look at him. "Really? Tell me more," he replies, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. It's wiped off in the next second as Junmyeon pitches his hips into him a little roughly and Sehun groans.

"Don't be cocky," Junmyeon says against his lips, and their kiss is rushed and desperate, tongues sliding against each other and hot puffs of breaths clinging to their lips. Junmyeon pulls back when Sehun turns away, the awkward angle making it difficult to stay connected, but that's okay. He focuses on picking up the pace, running his palms up the smooth expanse of Sehun's back with one hand while the other continues to grip tightly at his hip, occasionally tugging him back to meet one of Junmyeon's sharp thrusts.

"Please, please, Junmyeon, can I come?" Sehun cries, grinding back against him and Junmyeon notices one of his hands itching to reach down to jerk himself off. "I've been good, right? Please, I can't take it--"

Junmyeon weighs his options, dragging this on a little longer, or giving into the feeling. He thrusts once hard into Sehun and says, "You can touch yourself." Sehun nearly sobs in relief at that and his hand instantly disappears beneath him. Junmyeon groans as he feels Sehun's body tightening around him from the added stimulation. "But don't come until I say," he adds when he finds his voice again and Sehun just nods.

Junmyeon knows that it won't be long until he's telling Sehun to come but he allows himself to believe that he can drag this out a bit longer, drive Sehun crazy still.

His thrusts are a bit harsher with the sudden tightness, and he angles his hips just a bit, aiming to hit Sehun perfectly now. no more games, Junmyeon has one goal in mind, one thing he wants and that's to come deep inside Sehun, to feel him fall apart as well, clenching around his cock, making it nearly impossible for him to move.

"I'm so close, Sehun," he mumbles into Sehun's shoulder. The cotton of his shirt isn't very satisfying against his lips, but he supposes it'll have to do.

Removing a hand from his hip, Junmyeon brings it around and wraps his own fingers around Sehun's own, helping squeeze the length of his dick. " _Please_ ," Sehun grits out, tilting his head back to it hits Junmyeon's shoulder.

He considers this for a moment, moving his lips to mouth at the back of Sehun's neck. "Is that what you really want?" he asks into the skin.

"Jesus, _yes_ ," Sehun half-gasps, half-laughs like Junmyeon is ridiculous for even asking such a thing. Junmyeon supposes that's true, but he enjoys making Sehun have to say it. Hearing his wrecked voice only makes Junmyeon's harder, thrust a little faster.

"Okay," Junmyeon breathes, as Sehun's body clenches around him. "Okay, fuck. Get on your back, I want to see your face as you come."

It's about thirty seconds of torture, pulling out of the delicious heat of Sehun's ass and watching as he scrambles over again on shaky legs. Junmyeon groans at the sight that greets him, Sehun's chest splotchy with a gorgeous red flush and there's a intended line across his low abdomen, possibly from the edge of the desk digging into his skin. Junmyeon doesn't think he's seen anything quite as wonderful as this, Sehun's cock hard against his stomach, leaking around his belly-button, and Junmyeon wants to drink up every inch of Sehun like he's parched.

But Sehun hisses, "Hurry up already," and Junmyeon doesn't want to argue with that. He pushes Sehun's legs apart, up against his chest and Sehun reaches around to hold them under his knees. they both moan together when Junmyeon slides back in and from here there's no wait; Junmyeon fucks into Sehun hard because he's so close, they're both so close, and the will to wait any longer has completely vanished.

"Can you come untouched like this?" Junmyeon gasps and Sehun, biting his lower lip into his mouth, only nods. "Come from just my cock?"

"Yes, oh god, please," Sehun says, his fingernails digging into his legs and his body trembling under Junmyeon and Junmyeon takes in his flushed face, the tears that have finally shed, streaking his cheeks. He is fucking beautiful.

He slams into Sehun, grinding up against his prostate and Sehun cries out so loud it's a miracle no one comes running into the room. "Okay," Junmyeon whispers again. "Okay, Sehunnie, come for me. Come for me."

Sehun sobs as he does, just seconds later as Junmyeon thrusts back into him. He spills onto his chest in thick white ropes, his cock jerking against his abs as the rest of his body goes taut, back arching against the desk. His body clenches so impossibly tight around Junmyeon it's like he can't even breathe, but even that's the last thing on his mind as he watches, wide-eyed at Sehun falling apart before him.

It makes Junmyeon moan, long and deep from how tight Sehun is as he keeps thrusting into him, hard, hips jerking as he chases after his own release. He still can't take his eyes of Sehun, panting like he's starved for air, skin flushed endlessly. this is single handedly the most beautiful thing Junmyeon has ever seen, Sehun completely a mess from just him, just his cock.

"Fuck," he mutters, finally letting his eyes slip closed as his hips stutter. Sehun lets out a soft sound and makes a small attempt to push his hips back against Junmyeon's own, but it seems to be too much effort for him no, body completely relaxed and blissed out. He clenches around Junmyeon a couple times and that's what finally gets him to come, deep inside Sehun, fingers gripping his hips as he tries to ground himself to keep from yelling out.

Junmyeon thrusts into Sehun, once, twice, riding out his orgasm and groaning between clenched teeth. Sehun reaches out a slightly shaky hand to wrap around Junmyeon's tie, tugging him forward between his legs until their mouths meet in a slow, deep kiss. It takes all of junmnyeon's remaining energy to pull out of Sehun, who bites onto his lower lip at the loss, and remove the condom, tossing it into the trash just around the other side of his desk.

He pulls away, staring down at Sehun's face and suddenly is hit with the realization of what just happened. He just fucked his own _student_. "Fuck, Sehun," Junmyeon exclaims, scrambling out of his embrace and flushing a bit as he tucks himself back in and tries to fix his clothing. "Are you okay?"

Sehun nods, stretching his arms up over his head with a contented sigh. He looks thoroughly debauched, lying there on Junmyeon's desk like it's where he belongs and god, Junmyeon sort of really likes the sound of that, but he quickly pushes it away. Sehun pouts at him, makes grabby hands to pull Junmyeon close again. Junmyeon hesitates, but steps back, and Sehun's hands find fistfuls of his shirt and yank him in. "Don't get all embarrassed now," he says softly. "It's not like I didn't want you to do any of this."

This is true, Junmyeon thinks, but still. Sehun is his fucking student. As if Sehun can read his thoughts he grins against Junmyeon's lips, adds, "You were just doing your job. Teaching me a lesson." He kisses Junmyeon again languidly, like they have all the time in the world, and it makes Junmyeon's heart race a bit. "How did I do, Junmyeon?"

And still no honorifics, Junmyeon thinks with an amused shake of his head. he grabs a handful of Sehun's hair and tugs him back roughly, baring the column of his throat. "I think you could still use some extra work," he says and Sehun's grin widens.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" Sehun asks hopefully.

Junmyeon nods, lets Sehun pull him back for another kiss. And Junmyeon's not sure what he's just gotten himself into, but he thinks he might like it.

**Author's Note:**

> [i have](http://31.media.tumblr.com/9ea91dba52ec25c4f78ca59dedd74325/tumblr_ms8nloYdZy1rzxiiro1_500.gif) [a lot of](http://24.media.tumblr.com/0b0094ea9115bed0bf1c4bab706129e9/tumblr_mpccjwrTSp1rrtd4ho2_1280.jpg) [terrible](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5cefa0cb14654c117a599fdbbb81a10c/tumblr_mpgd1zl0aL1r3xllho2_250.gif) [feels](http://cfile5.uf.tistory.com/original/2369653D51D023920614DB) [for](http://cfile30.uf.tistory.com/original/2511574D51D054840487C9) [junmyeon-sensei](http://25.media.tumblr.com/457c491a089966d0c76a1eab302cc311/tumblr_mrxeb2pCLQ1r3xllho1_500.gif). T__T but anyway i hope you liked this~ thank you for reading!! \:D/ ♥


End file.
